Olympus' Post
by Ayaashi
Summary: Our heroes are sending letters to the gods... and the gods to other gods as well.
1. Percy to Athena

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Dear Athena,

I will look after her... not that she really needs it; but what I won't mess up, no matter if I lose my memory or not.

Sincerely, Percy

* * *

Athena looked at the letter carefully, before putting it down on her desk.

_I'll be watching to make sure, Perseus Jackson. I will definitely be watching._

* * *

**Short, but THIS story, I hope, will have regular, day to day updates... maybe even faster than that?**

**Good idea, bad idea, like it, hate it? Opinions please?**

**- Ayaashi**

**[Edited April 15th GMT time: Added part after the letter after a suggestion lead to an idea from the first review. Thanks to CoolRhino]**


	2. Annabeth to Hera

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Dear Hera, Queen of Olympus,

Stop with the cows! I'm not sorry, but this is getting plain annoying! Didn't you tell Percy you'd stop it? Come on! Grow up!

Not _that_ sincerely,

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena

* * *

A frown appeared on Hera's face, causing the shadow of the flames flickering on her face to suddenly appear dark and dangerous, instead of light and warming.

How dare this demigod tell her what to do? And when did she tell Percy she wouldn't continue to curse that awful... _daughter_ (more like monster) of Athena?

Her brown eyes now narrowed and she pursued her lips, before chucking the letter into the fire, and leaning back in her chair.

_You are going to regret this Annabeth Chase. You are definitely going to regret this... but for now, I cannot do anything. Perseus will have to disappear soon in order for the Romans and the Greeks to collaborate, and help the Gods, destroy the Giants. I assure you though, I will not forget this insult. Ever._

* * *

**Annabeth would say so much more if possible... which includes a bit - scratch that a lot - of cursing. ;)**

**And you're screwed too, my dear friend. Hera's not happy...**

**- Ayaashi**


	3. Nico to Hades

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Dear Father (Hades),

I know Biana could have done a better job, but I'm trying, and I'll keep trying.

Sincerely, Nico

* * *

Hades put the letter down, and considered the words for a few minutes.

If he was truthful to himself, he would admit that he was not happy with what he had said; it had been purely out of anger.

He grimaced slightly, before putting the letter away, still thinking, and not letting anyone else interrupt.

Perhaps he should remember that Nico was only 12 now... or was it 13?

* * *

**Eh... that last part got me annoyed at Hades, but I think some of the gods wouldn't even remember their own children's age... - as you can tell, the gods aren't on my good side at the moment.**

**Until next time, ciao.**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


	4. Posiedon to Zeus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Dear Zeus,

I still entirely blame you for Hades hating the Olympians.

Fix your mistake

Posiedon

* * *

Zeus rolled his eyes. _Of course_, his brother was putting the blame on him; when did he didn't? Actually, when didn't _anyone_?

There was no point doing anything... neither Hades would listen to him now, and Posiedon would be a stubborn idiot.

He incinerated the piece of paper, before allowing his mind to wander again.

* * *

**I don't like Zeus. Full stop, end of story. Idiot.**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


	5. Hera to Apollo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Apollo,

Hm... I think we should start thinking about your marriage...

Hera

* * *

Apollo stared at the letter.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. This. Was. Not. Happening.

Hera couldn't make him get mar - he was the god of bachelors for Zeus' sake.

He needed someone's help to stop Hera from spreading the idea, and the first two people that came into his mind were...

"ARTEMIS! HERMES! HEEEEELP ME!"

* * *

**Yup. That's my latest story idea (it's © by the way so no stealing). I will post this story after completing some other stories... like it or not?**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


	6. Artemis to Hera

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Dear step-mother,

For once, you've done something amusing. The look on Apollo's face when he told us about your letter...

(Not so) Sincerely, Artemis

P.S. You do know Apollo is the god of bachelors though, right?.

P.P.S. I still hate you.

* * *

Hera rolled her eyes.

The Letoids***** were more trouble than they were worth. Especially Artemis; gods, she annoyed Hera more than any other goddess...

She still liked the idea of getting Apollo married... they could easily change someone else to the god of bachelors... hm...

* * *

**~despises Hera~ You know, Hera tried to get Leto raped? ~censored curses~**

*** Letoids: Artemis and Apollo (and Leto.)**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


	7. Posiedon to Athena?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Dear Athena,

I love you so much.

You have beautiful stormy eyes

Will you marry me?

Sincerely, Posiedon

* * *

Athena's mouth dropped open. This had to be a joke.

_Keep calm, _she thought, _Don't lose it._

As calmly as possible, she IMed Posiedon.

His image soon appeared and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Athena?" he asked.

"May I please ask what _this_ is?" she hissed, gripping the letter tightly, her eyes narrowing.

"It looks like a letter from here," Posiedon said, which made Athena glare harder at him.

"Yes it is in fact, Sherlock," she said, "Who do you think it's from?"

"Hermes? He is after all, the god of messengers."

Athena rolled her eyes.

"I wish," she grumbled, "It'd be better than this ridiculous letter from you."

"Pardon?"

"No," she said, her voice as sweet as honey, but as dangerous as poison, "It's from you."

Posiedon thought about it.

"No, I don't think so. I don't remember writing you any letters... in the past century. I got bored of the hate mail I received back."

Athena scowled, and the letter disappeared from her hand. It reappeared in Posiedon's hand.

He read the letter, did a double-take and reread the letter.

"I didn't write that."

"I know you didn't... but I'm sure you asked someone to do it _for you_ as a joke. Not. Funny," Athena grumbled.

"You do know I'm married? Therefore I can't marry anyone else? Also, you know I have a burning hatred for you?" Posiedon questioned, "So why would I try to play a joke this ridiculous? And this thing is _supposed _to be a haiku but the second line has 8 syllables. Who writes haiku's _that _ba -"

His eyes widened.

"Apollo," Posiedon and Athena said together.

"He's dead," Posiedon glared, looking at the letter.

"I'll make sure of that."

* * *

**Poor, poor, poor Apollo.**

**Thanks to Greeks Drool - Romans Rule (Disagree... well agree that the Roman gods are better but the Greek demigods are waaay better than the Romans. Greeks all the way.) for the request.**

**Anyone else have any requests?**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


	8. Persephone to Nico

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Dear Di Angelo,

You made a better dandelion than human.

Persephone

* * *

_Meh._

Why should he care what Persephone thought? She was just his step-mother, and it's not like she'd ever be a motherly figure to him.

He scrunched up the letter and chucked it in a nearby bin, before shadow travelling away.

* * *

**Sorry it's short... I couldn't think of much for it...**

**Thanks to coralie14 for the idea!**

**Read and review? I can put more of what you want ;)**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


	9. Posiedon and Athena to Apollo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Dear Apollo,

You suck at haikus

We know you wrote that letter

Watch out or you're dead

Not very sincerely, Posiedon and Athena

P.S. I(Athena) can make better haiku's than you will ever be able to.

P.P.S. Liar! _I _(Posiedon) made the above haiku.

P.P.P.S. Posiedon, be quiet. _I _(Athena) made the haiku.

P.P.P.P.S. NO! _I _(Posiedon) DID!_  
_

P.P.P.P.P.S. Posiedon, just... just be quiet and stop acting like you're five - and I'll have your pen, thank you very much.

* * *

Apollo frowned. He didn't write any letter to Posiedon and/or Athena... and his haiku's were the best! Hm... someone had played a trick on them... of some sort...

Immediately his thoughts turned to one person.

"HERMES ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?"

* * *

**So, you see, it wasn't Apollo!**

**Yup.**

**Thanks to Greeks Drool - Romans Rule (again) for the idea!**

**Artonis Nightray, yours is coming up next ;)**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


	10. Hades to Nico and Persephone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Note: Minor swearing is involved.**

* * *

Dear Nico and Persephone,

Both of you. Stop. Arguing. And. Driving. Me. Insane.

Can't you two stay in the same room for five minutes without ending up snapping at each other?

Stop. It.

Hades

* * *

Nico scowled.

_I will if she does. Bitch._

* * *

Persephone chucked the letter straight in the bin, ignoring it completely.

That child deserved any snapping he got.

* * *

**I agree with Nico. Completely.**

**I could swear so much at Persephone... **

**Eh. Anyway, it's going to get harder for me to update; our half yearly's will have 11 exams. 11. Frickin'. Exams. ~grumbles~**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


	11. Athena to Facebook Users

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Dear Users of Facebook,

Please use grammar (and proper spelling! - NOT text language) ... I'm not in the mood for either of those to go extinct...

Sincerely, Athena

* * *

**~did not have many ideas~ ~is going to update again today in order to make up for the lack of... words in the chapter~ ~will think of more ideas~**

**By the way, I agree with Athena... incorrect spelling and grammar manages to always annoy me.**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


	12. Thalia to Percy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

__Dear Percy,

You seriously didn't know bands like Green Day or The All-American Rejects or Simple Plan?

Your life has been deprived of good music.

I'm still more powerful than you,

Thalia

* * *

Cue the eye rolls guys.

"What the hell is Green Day?" Percy asked Grover.

"I think Thalia mentioned it at Westover."

"...yeah, she's lost it."

* * *

**Yeah... no update yesterday... (I think) and no two chapters... whoops... sorry...**

**Wow, I seriously can not think of anything... ~thinks~ I need ideas... bloody writer's block.**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


	13. Apollo to his 'Lil Sis'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Dear Little Sis

I'm older than you ;)

Annoying you is real fun XD

But I still love you!

Sincerely, Apollo

P.S. My haikus are awesome!

* * *

"Lady Artemis, are you okay?" Thalia asked, watching Artemis' expression.

The scowl on the goddess' face was obvious.

"Yes Thalia," she said, folding the letter repeatedly, "Now, I think it would be best if you left when I call _younger _brother, so I can_ talk_ with him."

As Thalia walked away, she chuckled.

"Talk?" she murmured, "Sounds more like kill him."

* * *

**Yeah... no update yesterday... (I think) and no two chapters... whoops... sorry...**

**Wow, I seriously can not think of anything... ~thinks~ I need ideas... bloody writer's block.**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


	14. Important AN

**I'm sorry guys. I have to leave Fanfiction for certain reasons. I'm really sorry.**

**I didn't want you to stay there, waiting for another chapter to come and getting annoyed - well considering I haven't updated in forever for most of my stories (yes, I'm posting the same thing in all my stories), it doesn't really matter for some.**

**For the readers of stories I only started recently, I'm sorry about leaving them already.**

**For everyone, I hope you've enjoyed the stories I've put up. I'm not deleting them, but I'm just going to leave them there, so if you ever want a laugh for some of my stories, or to read some of my stories again, go ahead.**

**If you want to carry on and make your own ending, go ahead and do so! Just don't forget to put where the start of it was as well as - possibly - a link.**

**I may or may not come back guys. If I do... that's good, right?**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


End file.
